This invention relates to an internal combustion engine and particularly to an intake manifold and valve arrangement for a large two-cycle crankcase compression V-engine for use in outboard motors.
To design an engine larger than existing engines, it is impractical to simply increase the size of prior, smaller engines. Certain components such as reed valves are not amenable to a simple increase in size. Thus a new, larger, two-cycle engine requires a different intake arrangement than that of the prior art.